


Knock Knock on Death's Door

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby's memory, Emotional Sam, Episode: s07e10 Death's Door, FTM Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: After Bobby and Rufus sees the memory of Bobby playing catch from Dean, They see another memory.





	1. Memory

Bobby walked into the living room of his house, looking around. He looked over to the couch and seeing a young Sam sitting there, hugging his knees close. Bobby knew in that moment what this memory was. It was one he treasured most about he and Sam. He watched as his younger self walked over to young Sam, a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

 

_ “Here you go, nice cup of hot choco with marshmellows.” Bobby put the cup into Sam’s hands. _

 

_ “Thanks.” Sam said quietly as he sipped from the cup. _

 

_ “Is there something bothering ya?” questioned Bobby and Sam paused before setting the cup on the coffee table. _

 

_ “I...well…” Sam bit his lip. “I don’t want you to hate me like those people on tv who hate another just because of what they are…” _

 

_ “I ain’t gonna hate ya Sammy, I promise. You can tell me anything.”  _

 

_ “I...I don't feel right…” _

 

_ “What do ya mean?” asked young Bobby as he sat beside Sam. _

 

_ “I’m not right...I mean, I hate it when dad calls me a girl, I hate him using girl pronounces. It makes me feel….not me….” Sam took a deep breath. “I’m...I’m a boy...but it’s in my brain.”  _

 

_ “You’re a boy?” _

 

_ “Uh huh, my body is all wrong though. I know it is. It feels wrong having it.” _

 

_ Bobby was quiet for a moment, taking it all in. At the time, Bobby didn’t know one thing about transgender. Of course, he knew that he encouraged Sam to always be himself and if this was him, so be it. _

 

_ “Have you told anyone else?” Bobby questioned. _

 

_ “Just Dean…It’s called being Transgender. Dean and I looked it up.” _

 

_ “I see...I’m glad you told me Sam.” Bobby patted the boy’s knee. “Well, looks like I’m gonna have to buy double the boy clothes. I swear, you boy’s love to drain me dry.” _

 

_ The bright smile on Sam’s face was really heartwarming for Bobby back then. Sam was never truly happy, he noticed but in that time, Bobby could see the true happiness that Sam didn’t feel so much. He loved Sam like he was his own, and accepting Sam was just another step of getting more close to the boy. Young Bobby wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulders and turned on the TV. He switched the channels until he came across an old Godzilla film.  _

 

_ So, there they sat, Watching an old monster movie, laughing at the dialogue and the not so hidden special effects. Sam had leaned into young Bobby’s side, watching as Godzilla began to fight a mechanized version of himself. _

 

“At least you’re one of the accepting nannies.” Rufus stated.

  
“Oh, shut up. I had ta be. He and Dean was the only family I got. I wasn’t gonna lose him just because of this.” Bobby huffed. He felt Rufus pat him on the back. He did not want to leave his boys- but deep inside, he knew that he had no choice. At least now, he can watch over them and not have to wait for them to call or call him back to tell him that they are alright.


	2. Bobby's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby wakes up but only to tell the boys some things, and then, he passes.

Sam stood beside Bobby’s bed with Dean beside him, watching as the man he came to think of as his father figure slept. He didn’t want to leave the man’s side, He knew he had to though.

 

“Sorry, we need to get moving.” a nurse stated from the doorway, causing the brothers to look at her.

 

“Right.” “Yeah.” the boys stated at the same time before turning their attention back to Bobby.

 

“Hey, um...Bobby, um…” Sam reached and grabbed Bobby’s hand. “Hey...just...thanks...for everything."

 

“All right, please step back.” the nurse stated as Sam let go of Bobby’s hand. Sam was about to back up when he felt something brush up against his knuckles. He looked at Bobby and saw that his eyes were opening.

 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Stop. His eyes are open.”

 

“Bobby?” Dean stared in surprise.

 

“Hey.” Sam smiled as he sat his hand on the older’s shoulder. Bobby layed there for a moment before taking his mask off, breathing heavily. Sam quickly grab Bobby’s hand with both of his as the old man began to try and speak.

 

“Don’t talk, don’t talk!” Dean said quickly before looking around and grabbing the clipboard before handing Bobby the pen from it. Bobby began to write on Sam’s palm. Once he was done, he let Sam’s hand go and the brothers looked at the written numbers before looking back at Bobby. He was still breathing heavily and he opened his mouth…

 

“Idjits.” 

  
  


Dean smiled at the familiar word, as did Sam. Bobby gave the two one last smile before his head leaned back and titled to the side- the sound of the monitor flat-lining reached their ears.

 

“Bobby!” Dean called. “Hey!”

 

The brothers were forced out of the room and had to watch from the middle of the hallway, watching as nurses gather in the room. They watched, as if in slow motion,  as they tried to bring him back. Sam could feel tears build up in his eyes at each failed attempt and until finally, when the last attempt failed, they stopped. Sam stood there before he couldn’t anymore and spun on his heels and walked. He walked down the hall until he got outside and went to a nearby bench and sat, head in his hands.

 

His shoulders began to shake as his emotions started to overwhelm him. He tried to stop the tears from falling but it was in vain. Why did this have to happen with Bobby?  Why did this have to happen to his father figure? Why does it seem like, no matter what he tries, everyone around him end up dead?!

 

He couldn’t help but let a small sob leave his mouth. He knew he should be use to this and his heart should be hardened- but it wasn’t. It still hurt so fucking much!

 

He wanted Mary back, wanted John....Bobby...Jess...Balthazar...Adam...and Gabriel...he wanted all of them back! Why? Why can’t he have them back?! Why does God hate him so much?! Hasn’t he lost enough people?!

 

“Hey, baby boy, it’s okay.” Dean’s voice came out in a whisper as he felt arms wrap around him, pulling him into the warm body of his brother. He gripped onto Dean and let the floodgates open. He let out a much louder sob and pressed his face into Dean’s chest.

 

“It’s okay, let it out.” Dean murmured, his hand rubbing Sam’s back. “Everything’s gonna be alright, you hear? I’m here.”

 

Sam could feel Dean pressing a small kiss on the top of his head before grabbing Sam’s waist and adjusted him, making him sit in Dean’s lap, like how the older use to do when they were little. He didn’t even have a second thought as he cuddled the best he could into Dean. He knew that Dean knew that Sam was at his breaking point emotionally and mentally. Otherwise, Dean wouldn’t have done this at all.

 

As Sam sat in Dean’s arms, he knew that Dean is the last person he truly have. He wanted to make sure that Dean doesn’t get hurt, doesn’t die- but Sam didn’t know how. He will find a way though, he has to. He can’t let Dean die, he just can’t.

  
Dean was his only family left now.


End file.
